


Sunset

by InfinitaStellae



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Angst, Fluff without Plot, Just two dorks and a sunset, Kinda, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 07:35:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9538109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfinitaStellae/pseuds/InfinitaStellae
Summary: The sunset was beautiful today in Radiant Garden. Of course Isa and Lea were going to watch it set.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Something quick and easy that I wrote even I should've been sleeping.

“Time for the icing on the cake!” 

Lea said enthusiastically. Isa merely rolled his eyes at his friend as he handed him a bar of sea salt ice cream. This was their usual routine. Watching the sunset together while eating their favorite ice cream. The two couldn't ask for more honestly.

Minuets later, the two finished off their treats and all that remained of their frozen treat were popsicle sticks. Lea was disappointed when neither him or Isa got the winner stick though.

Isa noticed his friend shivering ever so slightly. Without a word, he took off his jacket, draping it over the redheads shoulders.

“Thanks.”

“Don't mention it.”

They watched the sun descend into the horizon. Colours from gold to violet filled the sky. It was breathtaking.  
“Do you think we can do this forever? Together. Just the two of us?” Lea asked in a soft tone.

“Of course you idiot. We will always be friends and this is what we do as friends. Always.” He lightly shoved Lea which earned him a soft chuckle from the redhead.

“Good! And besides,” Lea nudged his friends shoulder.   
“You'll never find a friend better than me!”

“I'll never find anyone as obnoxious as you.” Isa replied with a smirk.

The two had shared their fair share of clever quips before watching the last sliver of gold, along with the brilliant shades of saffron and vermilion dissipate as dark blue replaced the once colorful sky.

“Alright. Now time to uncover the secrets of that castle.” Lea finally spoke up. Isa nodded.

Maybe if they knew that that was their last sunset they watched together, they would've taken more time to enjoy the mesmerizing sight.


End file.
